


Unforeseen

by shumais



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumais/pseuds/shumais
Summary: You should treasure every moment you share with someone you love, because you’ll never know if that’ll be the last time you see them.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Unforeseen

The concept of distraction is a wonderful thing.

Kokichi laughs carelessly as the bandaid is wrapped around his slightly stinging wound. Shuichi’s look of exhaustion is just too hilarious, distracting him.. freeing him from their horrific reality for just a moment. He claims to have stolen the detective’s heart, earning a gape in return. But then the unexpected, Shuichi extends a hand out to him with new found confidence, completely betraying the sputtering mess he once was. 

_ He wishes he had taken his hand back then.  _

The next day, while he drags the chairs into the computer room, Miu boasts the many changes she applied to the large hunk of metal in the center of this room. Her changes are very.. specific. Something hides underneath the surface of those changes. 

She’s going to commit a murder, isn’t she? 

His sharpening gaze bored into her before his arms release the chair he was pulling in, causing a loud reverberating slam. She spun around with a squeak, looking him up and down. 

“These changes seem.. fascinating.” He grits out, over the words of wrath he nearly spat out. Fury is.. out of character for him, he supposes. Directing that built up rage at her would send alarms, realization into her head that he figured her out.

“You’re not going to commit a murder, right?” He inquired, staring at her slowly stiffening frame. Her back is turned to him, letting her expression that had twisted into a grimace stay hidden from him.

“Stop being a bitch! This virtual world is going to benefit us all, I won’t let your shitty attempts at trying to seem ahead of everyone ruin that for us.” He voice wobbled, but held its firmness for the most part. 

She stomped out of the room, saying she’d be off to get the others. She was going to commit a murder, but who would be the victim? Preventing them from entering this virtual world would be the ideal plan, he’d snap the wires and make it unusable. But then.. that’d be destruction to school property.

He could tell everyone the inventor was plotting a murder, but who’d believe a liar? He curses himself.  It’s difficult coming up with a plan to prevent this if you have no knowledge of who the target is set to be. He could try convincing everyone not to go? 

Failure at its finest, after sickeningly sweet words getting passed around the group to convince them all to enter the virtual world. Why were they as dense as they were? Anyone could be able to see through Miu’s plans. Even Shuichi. 

His eyes flicker over to Shuichi, who’s gold gaze is pinned on Miu. For just a second, Shuichi meets his eyes, flashing a slight, nervous smile before looking back to Miu. 

He’s taken aback by not  even Shuichi realizing it.  Miu had finished her explanation, and he didn’t fail to notice the way her eyes would dart towards him every few seconds. It was him, wasn’t it? She was going after him.. that makes everything a bit more clear. He grins while picking up the headset. Even with the plastered on grin, his hands tremble.

He could just not enter the virtual world. But then she’d look for a new target, wouldn’t she? He could avoid her at all times.. ah, but she’d still go after someone else. Miu must be desperate with the way she’s so eager to get them into this world. She must have also made a way to prevent him from fighting back. Miu is vulgar but not unintelligent, she definitely thought this all out carefully. So the only choice, enter the virtual world.

His grip on the headset tightens. And if he must, if it’s the only option, he’ll take her out. 

* * *

The avatars are not what he expected. They’re cute.. too cute for the events that would take place soon. An innocent mask prosperously hiding the dark truth from them all. At some point he runs off with Gonta, the first step. He drags him to the flashback light hidden in the snow, hands grazing across the frigid flakes as he lifts the light. 

Gonta suggests they show the others, and he considers it. But that’d just ruin it all, but the ruin of his plans could ruin Miu’s as well. The others are here for the flashback light, once it’s in their hands they’d leave. Miu’s perfectly crafted plan would not be able to take place. Or would it? What if she holds him back as everyone leaves, and takes that chance to end him. What if she has a backup plan outside of this world, aware of how troublesome he’d be? 

..

He swallows nervously, nausea creeping up in his stomach as he tells Gonta to stop. As he says Gonta shouldn’t listen to a liar so easily. And then Gonta shines the flashback light at himself, the horror slowly becoming apparent in his features. 

He remembers it all too well, he experienced it after all. Those doors opened and he inhaled the only thing that was there, scalding heat. A world lacking air, but a smell of death soaked in the charred streets. A decayed world.. one they had been fighting to escape to this whole time. They have nothing left.

And then something so sick, so macabre bleeds into his brain. The others shouldn’t have to gaze upon this. The others shouldn’t have to experience this despair that wraps bony fingers around his entire frame, leaving nothing else to grasp for behind. 

Ignorance is pleasant, it’s how they should all die. Ignorant. 

These thoughts never cease, fueled by the despair he thought he successfully shoved down. It came back stronger, turning him into more of a mess, an unstable pile of emotions shoved into this body. They should all get to die without ever having to lay eyes on that disgusting world. 

* * *

Miu assigns them places to investigate. There’s no need for him to investigate, he already found the light. He’s already marching forward with his plan. 

When Miu knocks over the bridge, he’s perplexed. That was her only way of making it to the mansion and getting her kill in. She probably has another way added in, she is the one who altered this place after all. 

Everyone splits up, he takes Gonta to find a roll of toilet paper. A quick scan of the area after, no sign of Miu. He separates from Gonta for a brief second to collect his scattered thoughts. Would she be planning a sneak attack? Was she coming at all? Could he.. not actually be the target. 

His mind goes into a panicked frenzy, that would throw everything off. There’d be no way to figure out the culprit with this time limit only visible to him. He’s panicking, on the verge of screaming. 

“Ouma-kun?” 

Stopping precipitously, he recomposes whatever emotions he can, and beamed. “Saihara-chan!” 

Shuichi tilts his head, an eyebrow raised in confusion. “What are you doing here?” 

Right, he was supposed to be at the salon. “Plotting a murder, obviously!” Not wrong. 

Shuichi let out a soft sigh. “I wish you wouldn’t make jokes like that. But are you alright? I walked in on you pacing around.. almost frantically.” 

He clicked his tongue. “Absolutely wonderful.” 

A brief pause, Shuichi’s expression dropped into a frown. It wasn’t one of disappointment really.. just slowly rising worry and dissatisfaction, seeping into his features. “Why are you lying right now?”

Chills repeatedly slice his spine. Even if it was unintentional, this interaction turning into an interrogation had set a heavy atmosphere. Shuichi  _ knows _ something is off about Kokichi’s demeanor. He’s pressing forward, determined to get the answers he wants. 

“Maybe I feel off about this world, Saihara-chan.” He spits out. “Maybe I’m afraid another _murder_ is going to take place here. That’s why everyone’s decision of coming here is frustrating. Doesn’t it feel off to you?” 

Shuichi raised a hand to his chin, humming thoughtfully. “I.. definitely get a strange feeling about this place. It feels planned. A motive being placed into the world Iruma-san had been working on? It makes me think..” 

That there’d definitely be a murder here, from Miu nonetheless, he  believes Shuichi wanted to say. But since the detective somewhat trusts her, he’s not letting himself ponder the possibilities.

“But as long as we find the flashback light quickly, we can get out of here before anything bad has a chance to happen.” Shuichi attempts to reassure him. 

“Reckless.” Kokichi’s lips tug into a lopsided smile. “Unexpected, from someone like Saihara-chan!” 

Shuichi grinned sheepishly in return. “Eh? Is that supposed to be good or bad..?”

Bad. That’s the reason he had fallen for the detective after all. His unpredictability, successfully intriguing him, making him always want to come back for more of this enigma. And he had only realized his true feelings when it was too late to go back, to shove them aside as nothing, to lie to himself. 

He scanned the room, still no sign of the cunning Miu. The air is becoming so uneasy, so suffocating. 

Shuichi fumbled with his hands. “We.. should get back to what we’re assigned to now, right?” 

“Not yet..” He breathed out, making Shuichi perk up. Dart out of the room, he thinks. Stay by Shuichi’s side as Miu steps out from her hiding spot and steals his life, and like that.. the case could immediately be solved. Do something, that’s not wanting more of the detective’s calming presence. 

This would be the last time.. there’d be peace between them. By the end of today, two or all would be dead. And if some strange circumstance takes place, leaving him and everyone but Gonta alive.. then things weren’t going to be so delightful anymore.  He wants to be selfish, and allow Shuichi to be the last astonishing he can see, stealing him away from his useless task. Even with this avatar.. it almost captures his natural beauty well. 

..

“Just kidding!” He laughed bitterly. “You’re right, we need to find this flashback light quick.”

Shuichi nodded slowly. “And.. you’re sure you’re alright? And you’re not planning anything?” 

He scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. “Yeah! No need to worry, okay?” 

It’s silent again, before Shuichi smiled once more. “Alright then. See you.. later?” 

50/50 chance. “See you later.” He whispers, watching Shuichi’s avatar bounce away. Moments after, Kaito steps into the same hall as him. 

He tilts his head. “Momota-chan?” 

Kaito quirks in eyebrow in return. “What’re you doing here?” Kokichi opens his mouth to speak an exaggerated lie, but Kaito puts a hand up to shut him up. “Y’know what, forget it.” 

The astronaut walks past him to the stairs, and he stops him almost desperately. “Where are you going?” 

“To the roof.” Kaito snarled. 

And then he realizes. Kaito was the only one assigned somewhere alone. He grabs the end of Kaito’s coat sleeve, grip on it horrifyingly tight. Kaito shot him a glare, attempting to pull away. “The hell are you doing!?” 

“Y-You.. you can’t go dumbass.” He rasped. “You’re gonna fucking die.”

Kaito snatched his sleeve away, a bewildered expression resting on his face. “You seriously keep saying shit like that? I’m not dying, just continue your search for the damn flashback light!” 

“You idiot! I’m being serious, for once just listen to me!” He shouted. 

Like always, Kaito still refused to listen, letting his arrogance get the best of him as he walked up the stairs. This is where everything stemmed from, everyone’s refusal to hear him out even when he shows vast desperation. He combed a hand through his hair in frustration before darting down the hall, searching for Gonta. 

During his search, Shuichi had also gone to the roof for a meeting that Miu requested. He shivers when exposed to the cool air once more, looking around the empty area for Miu. “Iruma-san?” 

Shortly after, the door slammed open, causing chills to prick his insides. Miu slightly staggered out of the doorway, messy bangs obscuring her face with a shadow. He eyed her suspiciously as the door behind her is shut, and subsequently locked. 

“T-Thanks for coming, Saihara. Forgive me..” 

* * *

Gonta is found after a bit of searching, they’re running up the stairs and reach the door to the roof. He tugs on the doorknob, growling when it refuses to open. “Fuck! FUCK!” 

And then they both jitter at the blaring crash from the other side. Both stare at the door in horror, they were too late.  Gonta’s hands release the roll of toilet paper, a bead of sweat forming on his forhead. “What’s.. going on?” 

A shrill scream from Kiibo sounds. Kiibo? What was Kiibo doing here? He and Gonta run back down the stairs hurriedly, running into a distressed Tsumugi on their way out the door. 

“Ah! Have you two seen Saihara-kun!? There was a loud noise just now.. and I cant find him anywhere!” She quavered. 

_..Saihara-chan?  _

He darts out the mansion without another word, gut wrenching fear building up within him. The other two followed behind him and they make it to the river. The other three had just made it there as well, all looking uneasy.

“We need to log out!” Maki shouted from the other side, looking behind her briefly and then back. “Saihara is immobile!” 

_ Why him..? _

Gonta runs to retrieve the bridge when asked. And Kokichi is frozen in place, staring Maki in her crystal red eyes that seem like they’re cracking from sheer terror. The world fades in and out.. everyone’s voices becoming inaudible. Then Himiko taps his arm repeatedly, bringing him back into this world slowly becoming more disgusting to him.

They’re all running towards the mansion, to the log out area. His heart beats rapidly in his chest, the beatings booming throughout his frayed mind. No one but himself is left in this place. As his fingers wrap around the phone so tightly his knuckles turn white, he feels like he’d spill his guts out onto the floor right now. 

_Why him. Why him. Why him._

“Ouma Kokichi.” He murmured into the phone.

* * *

Was it Kaito? Was it Shuichi? 

He’s unaware, the headset is stuck to his head even when there’s a couple of screams, and the body discovery announcement had chimed in not long after.

But alas, he can’t live in this world of pitch black darkness that seems more admirable than the one he was about to step back into. With bated breath, his trembling hands pull the headset off, and from the corner of his eye he sees Shuichi’s headset is off too. Could he.. still be alive?

His head turns slowly, to destroy the emotions of the terror and see Shuichi alive. To see Shuichi alive and well like he’s always been. He’d be okay. Right? _Right?_ Then he remembers, and it really sinks in this time.

You don’t get things you want in the domain of the killing game.

And his stomach drops to the floor, a hole practically piercing through his chest at the sight. Shuichi’s once lively body, now a corpse seated inches away from him.  And there’s a raw, raucous scream that he was able to hear through his dazed state. Oh, it’s him. 

He’s screaming. 

**Author's Note:**

> you’d think miu would’ve gone for the detective, the one who carries the trials and always uncovers the truth right?


End file.
